Dick & Jason - Baby Daddies
by lexlovesheroes
Summary: After Bruce's death, Dick and Jason share a heat which ends with a pregnant Jason. Jaydick, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV

I was emptying my stomach for the umpteenth dozen time as the nausea burned my throat. I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the cool tile of the wall then shakily put a hand on my stomach, I'm pregnant, I didn't want to believe it at first since me and Dick hadn't shared a heat recently but then it hit me after Bruce's death we both needed a little emotional reassurance and it was also when my heat decided to come around. I couldn't remember much of that night, most of it was a blur of heat and limps but we clearly weren't rational enough to use protection that night. Another wave of nausea cut my train of thought as I lurched forward and emptied my stomach again.

Dick's POV

I've started noticing that Jason's been acting really strange lately, first he's been avoiding me like the plague. I've tried talking to him about everything that's happened with Bruce's death and how Alfred, Tim and Damian might be taking it but he just keeps blowing me off, I know he's grieving too but I figured as mates he'd want to go through this together, you know. Second, he's been sick on and off for awhile now, he keeps telling me that its just a bug but if it was just a bug, I know he wouldn't still be getting sick constantly. Theirs also his weird increased appetite all of a sudden, he's been eating way more than his usually diet even though he's throwing up constantly which doesn't really add up to me.

So I was sitting in the library of manor, mulling over what I was going to about Jason when Damian walked in "Having relationship problems, Grayson."

I rolled my eyes "For your information Damian, yes, Jason's been acting really odd recently and I don't know what's wrong with him."

Damian then said "Tt, its kind of obvious what's wrong with Todd, Grayson, he's pregnant."

I studdered out, "Wh-what!"

Damian gave me an unimpressed look "Really, have you not seen the signs Grayson, I didn't know that you were that dense and I thought your skills of observation would be sharper, its quite clear that Todd's pregnant" I couldn't believe it, Jason can't be pregnant, can he? But Damian had a point with all the signs it made sense and I remembered that Jason went into heat after Bruce's death which we shared. That's when I noticed that someone was standing in the doorway, it was Jason, his eyes were wide, as he bolted out of the room, I raced after him.

Jason's POV

I ran as fast I could back up to my and Dick's bedroom, I slammed the door then locked it before Dick could follow me. Panic steeped through my entire body so I curled up on the bed, taking, trying to do a breathing technique I learned as Robin to calm my rapidly beating heart but it wasn't really working.

Dick now knows I'm pregnant, I didn't know what he going to think, was he going happy I mean he's always said he's wanted to start a family someday and have kids or was he going to be furious since he'd be stuck having a baby with me. I then curled up even tighter as nausea started swirling in my gut again also there was a thumping on door and Dick's voice coming through "Jason, come on let me in, we need to talk about this."

"Dick just leave me alone" I groaned as my stomach kept rolling.

After that I knew Dick would probably be picking the lock and sure enough the door swung open, I heard his quiet footsteps patting to the bed then I felt the bed shift as Dick pulled me into his arm. "Jason why didn't you tell me, that your pregnant I hid my face in his shoulder.

"I was scared" I admitted when my stomach twisted again.

I winced, Dick must have noticed and asked "What's wrong."

I then took Dick's hand and cautiously placed it on my stomach, it was the first time Dick's touched my stomach being pregnant "I'm feeling really nauseous right now" I say, Dick then started rubbing circles into my stomach and letting out some of his pheromones into air, both those in combination helped to settle my stomach again.

I buried my face in Dick's chest while he in turn buried his nose in my hair and asked "So we're having a pup" I slowly nodded, I could then feel Dick's smile as he pulled me closer and pressed his hand on stomach.

Tim's POV

After I saw Jason race out of the library with Dick close behind, I figured that Dick must have found out that Jason's pregnant, I've known for awhile, I mean its kind of hard to hide something as big a pregnancy when your in a house with people who've been raised by Batman.

I walked into the library and found Damian calmly reading a book, of course it'd be Damian who'd tell Dick "Alright, what did you do" I asked.

He set his book aside and sneered "I didn't go anything Drake, I was just simply stating that Grayson was an imbecile for not knowing the his own mate is pregnant."

I crossed my arms "You do realize that it wasn't your right to tell Dick."

Damian crossed his arms "Well Todd wasn't saying anything and shouldn't Grayson know that he's carrying his heir."

"Alright, I agree with you that Dick should know" Damian got a triumph look on his face "But Jason should have been the one to tell him, not you."

That's when Alfred entered the room "I'm sorry to interrupt, young Sirs but I came to inform you that dinner is ready" Damian strolled out of the room "I presume that young Master Damian told Master Dick about Master Jason's condition."

I nodded "Yeah, don't worry I already reprimanded him for it."

Alfred then led me out to the hallway "Master Tim, do you think you can watch Master Damian while I get the other Masters."

I nodded "Sure thing Alfred."

"Also could you and Master Damian reframe from starting another fight in the dinning room unless you two want to clean it up this time" said promptly.

I rolled my eyes "Don't worry about it Alfred" say as I walked away also I'm pretty sure I heard Alfred sarcastically mutter "Of course Master Tim" under his breath.

Dick's POV

I tiredly opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep, I looked down to see Jason was still nestled in my arms. That's when I remembered, Jason's pregnant, I gently placed my hand on his stomach, I stared down at it with amazement, we're going to have a pup, I couldn't believe it. A knock at the door then pulled me from my thoughts as Alfred poked his head into the room "I simply wanted to tell you Sirs, that dinner is ready" I looked down at Jason sleeping peacefully and smiled then looked up, Alfred all ready seemed to know and said "Don't worry, Master Dick, I'll leave you two some leftovers in fridge."

I smiled "Thank Al" I say as he silently closed the door.

Jason's POV

Dick's scent filled my nose but that didn't make any sense why was Dick in the room then everything came flooding back to me, Dick found out I was pregnant, he chased after me, we curled up on the bed together then rubbed my belly due to my nausea which must have caused me to fall asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes, Dick was smiling down at me, I buried my face in his chest, as he ran his fingers through my hair "You know Jay, we never really got to talk about it."

"Are you angry" I mumble into his chest.

Dick's chest then started shaking as he laughed "Why are you laughing" I grumbled.

"Because we're going to have a pup together, why would I be angry, the only thing I'm upset about is that you didn't tell me that your pregnant."

I nuzzled deeper into his chest "I didn't tell you because you'd be having a pup with me" I whispered.

Dick then lifted my head and pressed our forehead together "Jason, there's no one I'd rather be carrying my pup than you" I blushed as he leaned in and gave me a kiss, I then pulled him closer to deepen it.

That when my stomach decided to ruin the moment by growling, Dick laughed and said "Well it sounds like the baby's hungry, good thing Alfred saved us some leftover, huh" I rolled my eyes but my mouth watered just thinking about Alfred's cooking, my stomach gave another loud groan, well if the baby did have control of my stomach at least it had good taste in food, great now I'm starting to think like Dick, thanks baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's POV

Its valentines day, Jason and I were headed for Leslie's clinic since Jason had a doctors appointment, it wasn't the most romantic place to go on valentines day but its not like I'm going to let him go alone, I mean its my duty as his mate to go with him.

I looked over at Jason as he sulked in the passenger seat and starred out the window. "Jay, you feeling okay, is your stomach acting up again" I ask concerned, he shook his head.

"No, its just, never mind" god I hate it when Jay does that "Jason you know I hate it when you shut me out."

He sighed "Fine, its just, you have spend your valentines day stuck with me at a clinic" I couldn't believe Jason's confession, why would he think me going with him would be a burden.

"Jason, there's no place I'd rather be this valentines day other than with you." That's when Jason started blinking back tears, I was startled "You okay Jay" he wiped his tears and as blush darken his cheeks.

"Yeah, just stupid hormones."

Jason's POV

God I hate pregnancy hormones, they make me so damn emotional, like I start crying for no reason, its so embarrassing but I know Dick probably thinks its cute, that asshole.

Once we got to the clinic, we went inside, Dick went up to the receptionist while I sat in the waiting room, I looked down at my stomach, I was starting to get a very small bump although I think it had more to due with my constant hunger and not the baby also you couldn't really notice unless you looked closely but Dick has been totally obsessed, he hasn't kept his hands off it, I know its in his instinct to protect the baby but him constantly touching it is getting really annoying.

Dick came back, sat beside me and asked "So, are you nervous."

I shook my head "Not really" I say when a nurse called my name.

"Well that was faster than I thought it be" Dick said as we stood up and the nurse led us to our room.

Once we got to our room, the nurse said "The doctor will be with you shortly" so I hopped on to the examination table while Dick sat in one of the chairs as we waited for Leslie.

Dick's POV

The door swung open as Leslie stepped inside "Hello Jason, Dick, how are you two doing" she greeted warmly.

"Oh, we're doing great, how are you" I greeted.

"I'm well, thank you for asking, now lets proceed with the check up." Leslie began with a usual check up, checking Jason's height, weight, etc. Then she started Jason asking questions like, how often do you experience nausea, are you experiencing craving, what does your diet consist of, are you eating enough, and a whole bunch of other questions but I kind lost track.

Finally Leslie said we were going to move on and do an ultrasound, we moved to a different room, Jason laid down while Leslie applied a gel on his belly, he moaned and shivered, I lurched forward towards him, Leslie noticed and said "Don't worry, its the usual reaction everyone has."

Jason then looked up me and said "I'm alright Dickie, its just cold." After Jason reassured me my protective instincts settled down.

Leslie then turned on the machine and said "Now lets see where this little one is hiding." A black and white image of Jason's insides appeared "Now, this right there" she pointed to a small blob "Is the baby."

I couldn't take my eyes off the screen "Wow, its smaller than I thought it would be, it almost looks like a big peanut" I say in wonder.

Leslie chuckled while Jason rolled his eyes "Really Dick."

"What" I say defensively.

Leslie then asked "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Of course " I say barely containing my excitement and that's when we heard it.

Jason's POV

As soon as I heard the heartbeat my eyes started tearing up, I blamed pregnancy hormones again but I knew I'd be crying anyways even if I didn't have them, I glanced over at Dick who was in tears too.

"The baby has a very strong heartbeat which isn't that surprising given who its parents are" Leslie stated smiling.

Getting to hear the heartbeat made everything seem really real now, there really was another person growing inside me.

We left the clinic and were heading back home with an ultrasound photo, of course. Once we got home Alfred ushered me to kitchen saying, I needed to eat and its not like I'm going to turn down Alfred's cooking.

Dick's POV

I was sitting in the library, staring at the ultrasound photo when Alfred stepped into the room with a cup of tea "Master Dick, would you like a cup of tea."

I nodded "Sure, thanks Alfred."

He set the cup down then asked "What was it that photo, you were looking at just now?"

I then held up the picture for him to see "This, we got it from the clinic."

He looked down at it "Oh my, is that."

I nodded grinning "Yep, that's the baby" I could see he a tear in his eye "We also got to hear the heartbeat today" I add.

"That's wonderful Master Dick, its also a very lovey photo."

I beamed "Yeah it really is, thank you Alfred."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

Today was day that Roy and Kori were coming over, along little Lian of course. They were the only ones outside of the family to know about my pregnancy, their my best friends, well my only friends really, so I had to tell them.

Dick seemed really on edge today though, my guess was, its because Kori was coming over and he thinks that some things going to go down between us since I'm pregnant and she's also one of his ex's, I blame his stupid alpha instincts.

Alfred then popped into our bedroom "Master Jason, I believe your guests have arrived" I stood up with a bit of difficulties and with some help from Dick since my bump was starting to get in the way. We walked down to one of the sitting rooms where we found Kori sitting with Lian in her lap and Roy already walking towards us.

He pulled me into a hug "Look at you Jaybird, all knocked up."

I rolled my eyes "Its good to see you too Roy"

Roy then clapped Dick's shoulder "Geesh, Dickie why so tense, you think we're going to hurt your not so little omega."

Dick shrugged him off "Shove off, Roy" he said while Roy just laughed.

"Wow Jaybird, when you said you were pregnant, I kind of thought you were joking" Roy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Roy, why would I joke about something like that" I shapped.

He put his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry Jaybird, geesh. I wonder how Dickie deals with your mood swings."

"Shut up, Roy!"

Dick's POV

I was tense and a bit on edge since Roy, Kori, and Lian were coming over, I couldn't help it, my instincts keep telling me that they're strangers, that I have to protect Jason and baby, even though theirs no way that Roy or Kori would ever hurt Jason and I don't really want to know what they'd do to someone who did.

After Roy's greeting, I helped Jason sit down due to his bump when Lian squirmed in Kori's lap and asked "Where's the baby?"

Kori then finally spoke "Lian honey, remember we told you that Jason's pregnant, that means that the baby not here yet."

Lian crossed her arms and huffed "Well, why not."

Jason then stepped in "Lian, you see the baby's still growing in here" he said placing a hand on his stomach.

Lian's eyes widened as she crawled over and put her hand on Jason's bump "So that's why your tummy's so big, wait does that mean you ate the baby."

We all laughed when Roy warned "Lian, you have to be careful when your around Jason tummy because of the baby, remember."

She nodded "Ok, Daddy."

Jason's POV

After Lian touched my bump, Kori sat beside me and pulled me into a hug and said "Its good to see you Jason, your positively glowing, also may I" her hand reached out to touch my stomach.

I nodded "Go ahead" she gently stroked my bump, it felt odd having someone other than Dick touching my stomach, I could also feel Dick stiffen beside me and shifted closer.

Kori then asked " So how far along are you."

"I'm about four months along" I answered,

Roy then cut in "So you going to tell us how this baby was conceived" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows, Dick and I both blushed.

Kori then stood up and punched Roy "Ow, what was that for Princess? I was just curious as to how this baby came to be."

"That was for bring embarrassment to Richard and Jason and for being, the dumbass as they say" Kori answered.

Roy covered Lian's ears "Kori, not in front of the kids."

"But Daddy, you call people that word all the time" Lian said innocently.

Dick's POV

Alfred came into the room and asked for some help with refreshments, I volunteered while Kori did as well once we got to the kitchen, Alfred handed us each a tray and sent us back to the room. It was really awkward as we walked back so I decided to break the ice "So how are things with you and Roy."

She raised an eyebrow "Every things going fine, why do you ask."

I shrugged "No reason just curious."

She shook her head and smiled "Richard can you please stop with pleasantries and just say what's on your mind."

Kori could always read me like an open book "Okay, I just wanted to said that, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

She sighed "Richard, perhaps in a different time we could have been together but it was just not to be and I am so very happy for you and Jason" she gave me a kiss on the cheek "But you'd better not hurt Jason or your going to have an angry Tamaranean on your hands and you don't want that do you."

I nodded "Don't worry, I'd never hurt Jason."

She smiled "Good."

Jason's POV

After Dick and Kori came back with refreshments, we chatted for a little while, till Lian started nodding off and Roy said "Well I think we'll be heading out since its getting late and you probably want us out of your hair" we saw them out when Kori gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and well wishes in Tamaran.

Once they left, Alfred served us dinner which everything was delicious as usual. Once we finished eating we when up to our bedroom to lay down, I was reading a book when Dick started nuzzling my neck, right over my bite mark, I put my book down and asked "Dickie, what are you doing."

I could feel his smile against my neck "You smell really good right now, Jay" I tried to push his head away but he kept on nuzzling and started rubbing my belly "You know Jay, I read that having sex while pregnant is perfectly healthy."

I blushed "I'll keep that mind Dick, but can we uh, not do that tonight" I asked quietly.

Dick gave me warm smile and replied "Sure, Jay." he then kept stoking my belly as I went back to reading my book.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick's POV

Jason and I were up in our bedroom, Jason was still fast asleep while I had my arms wrapped around him protectively. I then started nuzzling his neck right over his scent gland. His warm, rich scent filled my nose, it was slightly different due to his pregnancy but it didn't phase me since Jason smelled just as good as he always has. I lifted my head and starred down at Jason that's when I remembered my proposition for sex last night, I flushed at the memory, I was definitely a bit too forward so I don't blame Jason for not taking me up on my offer but I also know that Jason's always been very insecure about his body especially now with his ever growing baby bump which I never understood because Jason has a fantastic body and I'll admit, I think Jason with a rounded belly is incredibly sexy, I know it probably has to do with the instinct of an alpha seeing their seed growing inside their omega but that's honestly what I think.

I moved my hands to cradle Jason's bump when he started to stir, he tiredly opened his eyes "Good morning, Little Wing" I pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"What time is it" he mumbled.

"Almost five" I answer.

"Why are you up so early" he groaned as he buried his face in a pillow.

I started nosing at his hair "I just woke up and you were just smelling so good and I started thinking about how incredibly sexy you are" I purred.

Jason blushed "No, I'm not."

But I insisted "Yes you are."

He shook his head "Dickiebird, how could you possibly think I'm sexy with this" he sharply pointed to his stomach. I moved down the bed till I was level with Jason's belly and started pressing soft kisses all over it.

"Because jay, your growing our pup and I think that's really sexy" I say truthfully.

Jason's blush became deeper as he said "You've got some really weird turn on's, Dick."

I grinned "What can I say, it must be the alpha in me."

Jason's POV

Dick and I lazed around in bed until it wasn't an ungodly hour and went down stairs for breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs cooking, hit my nose, my mouth watered, Alfred was always up before everyone else. We walked into the kitchen "Good morning Alfred" Dick cheerily greeted.

"Good morning to you as well Master Dick and you Master Jason" he replied.

We both sat down as Alfred set a plate down for each of us, my stomach growled, once my morning sickness had finally passed, my appetite had skyrocketed again. I quickly dug in when Damian walked in with Titus and Alfred the cat trailing behind, he took his seat as Alfred placed a plate down for him.

Everyone was eating, except Tim, who was still a no show.

I kept shoving bacon and eggs in my mouth when Alfred commented "Master Jason, perhaps you should slow down to avoid choking."

Damian then chimed in as well "Yes Todd, why must you eat like craven, your table manners are atrocious."

"I'm eating for two" I reply.

"Well in that case, shouldn't you be eating more nutritious breakfast items, Todd" Damian commented while I glared.

Dick then cut in "Alright you two, knock it off."

"What, I was looking out for your mate's well being, Grayson" Damian said innocently.

Dick rolled his eyes, clearly not buying it, I smirked triumphantly at Damian while he scowled at me and stabbed at his food.

Dick's POV

After I reprimanded Jason and Damian, Tim finally joined us for breakfast, his hair was a spikey mess, sticking up everywhere and he had deep bags under his eyes. Seeing Tim's tried state I remembered Alfred mentioning that Tim's been staying up late researching something.

"Morning Timmy" I greeted while he just groaned in responds, he was always cranky before he got his coffee in the morning. I looked over at Jason who was leaning back in his seat as he contently rubbed his belly, he then surprisingly burped, Alfred gave him a stern look.

Jason sent him an apologetic smile and mumbled "Excuse me" Damian glared at him from across the table while Tim and I quietly laughed.

"Well Jay I'm guessing you really enjoyed breakfast" I chuckled.

He nodded "Yep, thanks Alfred, everything was delicious."

Alfred smiled, nodding "Your very welcome, Master Jason" he replied.

I then lovingly pat Jason's belly while asking "So did baby enjoy breakfast too" Jason blushed in responds.

"Well if my stomach has anything to say about, I'd say that, yes, I think baby really enjoyed breakfast" he answered as his hand joined mine.

"Uggh, can't you keep your public displays to yourselves" Damian complained.

"Sorry Dami, you just going to have to deal with it" I say, planting a big kiss to Jason's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian's POV

So Grayson has come up with a idiotic idea of having a family movie night day so we can do some brother bonding as he would put it, even though two of my supposed 'brothers' are mates and in a romantic relationship, uggh, I don't even want to think about it.

I sitting in the kitchen on my phone while Pennyworth and Drake were cutting strawberries and popping popcorn for the movie. Grayson wasn't even here since Todd had an appointment which you'd think he'd be here doing the work since it was his own stupid idea. Drake then interrupted my thoughts by asking "Damian, can you please get off your phone and give us a hand" I reluctantly stood up and helped Drake with the milkshakes since Pennyworth would just reprimand me if I didn't.

As we were finishing up the shakes, we heard Grayson's obnoxious voice call "We're back."

Todd and Grayson entered the kitchen while Pennyworth asked how the appointment went.

Grayson then happily, explained "Well, Leslie said that the baby's developing fine and has a strong heartbeat. She even said that Jason should be able to feel the baby move soon" I glanced over at Todd who didn't seem to share Grayson's excitement, he almost looked afraid.

Pennyworth then herded us to the media room, I hopped into my seat while Drake did the same but before Todd could take his Grayson pulled him onto his lap and reclined the seat so Todd was practically on top of him. Pennyworth then handed us each a milkshake and our own bowl of popcorn except Grayson and Todd who had to share, suckers I thought.

Titus then lumbered into room, I assumed that he'd lay at my feet like he always does but astonishingly he laid at Todd's feet of all people, that traitor, I huffed as Grayson turned on the movie.

Dick's POV

The menu screen for 'The Mark of Zorro' popped up, the movie that Bruce said started his path to becoming Batman, I could hear Tim and Damian both groan "Really Dick, you had to pick this movie. Bruce has made us watch this I don't even know how many time" Tim stated.

While Damian commented "You know I must agree with Drake on this one, there are plenty of other films you could have chosen, Grayson."

I rolled my eyes "We're watching it in honor of Bruce but I could whip out some Disney movies, if you guys would prefer that" silence "That's what I thought" I say and pushed play.

As we were watching the movie, Jason was munching on popcorn which he had eaten almost half of, I know he's eating for two but I figured he would have saved me some at least. I adjusted my hold on Jason as he finished off the popcorn, Alfred then covered us with a blanket. Under the blanket I placed my hands on his bulge and started stroking it, Jason was startled but soon relaxed against me again.

"You know Dickie, Tim and Damian are right, I'm pretty sure even Bruce would say it was cliché for you to pick this movie" Jason says snuggling into my chest.

"Come on Little Wing, its a classic" I remark.

Jason's POV

I started to doze off with Dick stroking my bump, a warm blanket cocooned around us and a full stomach, I could barely keep my eyes open.

Dick pressed a kiss to my forehead, I tiredly looked up at him, he smiled warmly "You know Jay, if your tried why don't you just go to sleep, I'll be right here" he says as he rubbed our noses together, I rested my head right over his heart when Dick started running his fingers through my hair and held me tight while slipping his pheromones into the air, my eyes slowly drifted shut with Dick's strong heartbeat in my ear.

Dick's POV

As Jason drifted asleep, I kissed his forehead again and whispered "Goodnight, Little Wing."

I then lifted my head and looked around the room.

Alfred was covering up a passed out Tim and Damian with blankets then switched the tv off and whispered "Goodnight, Young Sirs" as he left the room to go to bed. Jason then shifted in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into my chest in respond I cradled his bump and rubbed my thumb over his bellybutton, he sighed and settled again.

I buried my nose in Jason's hair and breathed in his scent, my eyes started to drift shut as Jason's sweet scent lulled me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's POV

God I hate being on monitor duty, its so utterly boring just watching screens waiting to see if something will happened.

The only reason, I was down in the cave was because a gala was being thrown upstairs and I couldn't really attend as Dick Grayson's pregnant mate and the bigger fact that I'm technically dead so I'm stuck down waiting to see if any of Gotham's villains decide to pull something tonight. At least I wasn't alone since I had Titus was laying at my feet, Alfred the cat was sleeping on one of the monitors and I guess Bat-cow too, who was grazing in the back of the cave.

As I watch the security feeds for the manor, I spotted Dick surrounded by woman, it wasn't a surprising sight since Dick was known as one of Gotham's hottest men and Bruce Wayne's bachelor son so he's always flocked by woman at events a like this.

But I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that flared in my chest, I blamed my stupid pregnancy hormones and instincts but as I stared at the screen, the vultures continued to keep touching and flirting with Dick.

They were just a bunch of tramps trying to get in his pant, one even whispered something in his ear and nipped at it. My blood boiled as I clenched my fist, Titus seemed to sense my distress, he stood up then whined and licked hand to get my attention, I scratched him behind the ears as I glared holes into the screen.

Dick's POV

Man I hate going to galas, there usually just filled with a bunch of Gotham's rich socialites, chatting about how they spend their money. The only reason we were having the Gala in the first place was because Vicki Vale decided to write an article about why no one has seen any of Bruce Wayne's sons outside of the manor since his death and people were starting to get suspicious while sparking the city to speculate as to why. So Alfred came what with the idea to host a Gala at the manor to help curb suspicions so we just had to endure.

Damian then stomped over to me, clearly peeved "Grayson, why must we endure this torture, the woman here keep saying that I'm adorable and pinching my cheeks."

"Well Dami, its kind of a right passage, getting your cheeks pinched at a gala and being called adorable" I joked.

Damian snorted as Vicki Vale sauntered over to us, clearly sniffing for a story "Ah, just the Wayne boys I wanted to see, I want to give you my condolences."

I nodded "Thank you, Vicki but we're really not ready to talk about Bruce right now."

"Really, not even a little interview, Gotham's people have been dying to know what's going on with Bruce Wayne's sons" she asked hopefully.

"You heard Grayson, we don't want to talk about Father" Damian snarled at her which finally had Vicki hurriedly heading off to find another scoop.

"You didn't have be rude."

"She wasn't going to leave unless she got her story. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to try to embarrass Drake" Damian said smirking as he disappeared into the crowd.

I chuckled, shaking my head at Damian's antics but not to long after he left, the woman started crowding me again.

That was another thing that made the Gala suck, Jason wasn't with me since he was legally dead and it would bring up way to many questions, why I now have a pregnant mate who looks like my dead brother.

The young socialites always tried to hook up with me, the worst part about it was having to keep up the image of Gotham's most eligible bachelor which meant I had to be the charming playboy's son, I hated it especially since my instincts kept screaming at me that the only person I wanted to be with was Jason.

One of the woman even pulled me close "So Dickie, would you like to come back to my apartment, I hear your fantastic in bed" she whispered biting my earlobe.

That was the last straw, pushed passed the woman and through the rest of the crowd till I was in the hallway and able to take a breather, I then decided I really needed to see Jason so I headed for the grandfather clock entrance of Batcave and went down stairs.

Jason's POV

I laid back in my chair, rubbing my belly when Titus perked up at something "What is it boy" I ask when Dick came down the stairs.

I turned back to stare at the monitors when Dick came up to my back and pressed a kiss to the back of my neck while whispering "Did you miss me."

I twisted away from him since I could smell that perfume stench on him, I couldn't stand it "I don't want you touching me, till you've shower" I growled.

He smirked "Will you join me" he purred.

I blushed then stood up cradling my bump "I'm not joking Dick, you smell like them" his smile fell.

"Jay, are you jealous" he asked suspicious.

I shook my head, blushing "No" Dick raised an eyebrow "Fine, yes, I know its stupid, you have an image to uphold but..."

Dick cut me off by pulling me close and placing his hands on top of my bump "Jason you never have to apologize for anything you feel" he says while I looked away. Dick then placed his hand under my chin to tilt my head up and leaned in close "You have nothing to worry about Little Wing because the only person I want is you" he muttered against my lips as he kissed me.

Once we pulled apart we were both out of breath with flush on our cheeks when Dick asked "So, about that shower."

I punched him in the shoulder "Really Dick" I say.

While Dick just laughed "Of course, you know I think you look sexy with your baby bump" he said, stroking his thumbs on top of my bump when I felt little push in my stomach.

"Oh" I say startled while Dick looked confused.

"What's wrong Jay" he asked.

"I don't know, it just felt like a weird little push in my stomach" I reply.

Dick then got an excited expression on his face and happily exclaimed "Jason, I think you just felt the baby moved" Dick then crouched down so he was face to face with my stomach and kissed it while whispering "Hey baby, I see you finally decided to start moving around in there but I hope you don't keep Jay up at night, I mean his already cranky enough.

"Hey" I shouted giving his hair a playful tug.

Dick nuzzled my belly "But I also can't wait till I'll be able to feel you too" he grinned into my bump.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim's POV

Stephanie and I were watching a movie in the media room although Steph would not stop talking about Dick and Jason "I can't believe Dick and Jason are actually going to have a baby. I mean their adorable together, they need a ship name" she said excitedly.

I playfully rolled my eyes "Really Steph."

She nodded "Of course, every great couple needs a ship name also do think Jason would let me feel his bump" Stephanie then got giddy "Wait I just realized that your going to be an uncle."

I shrugged "I'm not sure Steph, Jason's not very comfortable with people touching his bump other than Dick" "Yeah, I guess, I'm going be one."

Stephanie then got giddy "Wait, I just realized that your going to be an uncle, Uncle Timmy got a nice ring to it, don't you think."

I smiled "Yeah, it does, I mean I never thought I'd get to an uncle, you'd know being an only child till Bruce adopted me and I got two older brother and a younger even though he can be a little demon sometimes."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around my chest "Well Tim, looks like you'll get your chance to be a great uncle with my help of course."

She then tapped her chin "Also does this mean I'm going to aunt."

I nodded "Yeah, I mean Dick and Jason see you as family so I'm sure they'll see you as the baby's aunt."

She smiled brightly "You think."

I wrapped my arm around her "Of course Steph, I don't see why they wouldn't" she rested her head on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Jason's POV

I was in the library, reading a book with Titus laying at my feet again which has become a normal occurrence since he follows me everywhere, much to Damian's annoyance, I'm pretty sure its because I'm pregnant but I didn't mind the company and the fun in annoying Damian too.

As I read my book, the baby wiggled in my stomach again, I rubbed my belly in response, I'm still not really use to the baby moving, heck I was just getting use to be pregnant in the first place. Also Dick has now become obsessed with touching my stomach to see if he can feel the baby kick, he's also been whispering to it almost every night, asking the baby to kick, its gotten really irritating.

I've also been experiencing craving which now that I think about, I'm really craving some pickles dipped in ice cream and crocky crunch, yeah that sounds good, my stomach growled, well looks like I'm headed for the kitchen.

Dick's POV

Man I wish the I could feel the baby kick, I know it will happen but I just wish it would happen soon.

I walked into kitchen and found Jason eating ice cream and pickles of all things, I'm guessing it has to due with the craving he's been having which I don't how he can something so gross but I guess if your craving it. As Jason ate a another ice cream dipped pickle, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked "So what's you doing."

"Eating, what's it look like" he mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream and pickle as I went to get a bowl of cereal, I opened cabinet and I found my cereal gone.

"I can't believe it, someone ate all my crocky crunch" I looked over at Jason for his reaction and all I got was a shrug.

"So" he said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Jason someone ate all my cereal. Do you know how long it took to convince Alfred to buy it for me" he looked unimpressed then it hit me "You ate it didn't you" I accused, he in turn slowly nodded, I couldn't believe it "Why, you don't even like crocky crunch."

He placed his hand on his bump "Because the baby wanted it" I felt a bit of happiness at the baby wanting crocky crunch, I then placed my hand beside Jason's while he said "Technically you should blame yourself since the baby probably got a taste for crocky crunch from you."

I raised an eyebrow "Really Little Wing, blaming the baby" Jason smirked when his face twisted as he winced then sucked in a sharp breath and that's when I felt it, a small thump against my palm. My eyes widened, it happened, the baby kicked, I crouched down to pressed kisses all over his belly and whispered "Hey baby, you finally decided to kick, I guess you got Jason's stubbornness."

Jason's POV

Well great, the baby finally kicked, I was hoping that the baby wouldn't kick to teach Dick a lesson in patience but the kid was half his so of course it kicked for him. It also means, I'm going to have to deal with Dick now consistently touching my belly to feel the baby kicking and everyone else too.

Dick was fondling my belly while I lovingly ran my fingers through his black locks, basking in the moment when we heard a cough from the doorway. We looked up, Tim and Stephanie were standing in the doorway then Stephanie surprising squealed and practically ran over to us "We're sorry to ruin the moment."

Tim's voice piped up "No, I'm really not."

Steph waved her hand dismissively "Don't listen to him also I just wanted to say I think you two are adorable together and Jason do you think I could touch your bump" she asked sheepishly.

I slowly nodded "Sure."

Steph then cautiously placed her hand on my bump, she gently stroked it when the baby sent a kick to her hand "Oh my god, I just felt the kick, thank you Jason" she shrieked then grabbed Tim's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Me and Dick shared a look "That was weird, right" Dick asked just as confused as me.

I nodded "Definitely" the baby kicked again "I think the baby agrees too."

Dick laughed then asked "Does it hurt."

I shook my head "No, it just feels weird" the baby then sent another kick to Dick's palm "Great we have an overly energentic baby" I say as Dick grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's POV

Man I'm really starting to hate being pregnant since I now have to deal with an almost 7 month baby bump that keeps getting in the way all the time and I now its causing me back pain too.

Also I have an acrobat baby that likes to roll and tumble in my belly and wants to be constantly move around.

But there's another more embarrassing thing that's been happening to my body is that my chest has been hurting, more specifically my nipples and the skin around them has been tender and swollen which means I'm going to probably start lactating soon.

I was tossing and turning in bed because the baby would not stop kicking me in my sleep, I sat up and wrapped my arms around my swollen stomach while whispering "Really baby, can't you just settle down for the night" the baby kicked again, I frowned "I'll take that as a no" I say caressing my stomach.

Dick's POV

I walked upstairs to my and Jason's bedroom where I'm sure he must be fast sleep by now. I quietly opened the door finding Jason sitting up in bed, hugging his stomach. I sat down beside him, pulling him into my arms and placed my hand on top of his swollen bump as he rested his head on my shoulder. That's when I noticed the baby kicking and shifting around "I'm guessing that the baby woke you, right."

He nodded while grumbling "Yes, our baby's a little acrobat and won't stop moving, remind you of someone."

I rolled my eyes but a tiny feeling of pride swelled in my chest at Jason saying that our pup is a little acrobat already.

I then started rubbing Jason's belly while I slipped my pheromones into air trying to get the baby to settle down. Luckily the baby calmed down under my touch as I continued to massage Jason's rounded belly.

After the baby finally settled down completely, Jason let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed against me and whispered "Thank you."

I adjusted our positions so Jason was laying on his side and me spooning him, I then went to embrace Jason around his chest when he hissed, alarmed I quickly pulled away and asked "What is it? Are you hurt, is it the baby again?"

He shook his head, shifting to lay on his back "No, its just" blush painted his cheeks as he blurted out "I think, I'm lactating" his flush got deeper as he looked away.

I then slowly lifted Jason's shirt till his chest was exposed, I stared at the pink plumpness of Jason's chest and his reddened nipples. I then gently reached out and cupped the swollen flesh, Jason immediately sucked in a breath and hissed "It hurts."

I quickly pressed a kiss to his forehead "Sorry jay, what can I do" I ask.

"I don't know" he said, blush lighting his cheeks.

I tried to think of a way to help Jason when it hit me, I then leaned in close and saw a drop of creamy liquid dripping from Jason's nipple "Dickie, what are you doing" Jason asked panting.

"Helping" I replied as I slowly descended my mouth, latched onto the swollen bud and started sucking.

When the milk touched my tongue, it didn't think it tasted all that bad.

I sucked harder as Jason moaned above me while his fingers tangled in my hair. I moved over to the other nipple and repeated my action, Jason then at tugged my hair gasping "Di-Dickie please, unngh stop, sensitive."

I pulled off with popped as Jason's chest heaved and he panted out "Thank you, Dickie."

I kissed his peck "No problem, Little Wing" I say.

Once Jason catched his breath he asked "Why did you...um, drink the milk."

I smiled warmly at him "Because Jason, you were in pain and I wanted to help you feel better" l then leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

Jason's POV

After Dick and I pulled apart, he moved to pillow his head on my bump while I treaded my fingers through his hair and asked "So...um, how did the...uh, the milk taste."

He shrugged "It wasn't so bad but I'm sure the baby will enjoy it way more than me, though" he said smiling up at me.

"Well the baby better like it since I'm going to be carrying around milk like a cow, heck I'm even as big as one too" I say glumly.

Dick then kissed my bellybutton "Jay, your not a cow" he said earnestly.

I flushed as Dick crawled up and peppered kisses all over my face while he whispered in my ear "Jason I will love you, no matter what your look like or how big you get, your growing our pup and that's incredible" my eyes tears up but Dick just kissed away my tears and nuzzled my cheek.

I then wrapped my arm around Dick's neck and kissed him hard as I muttered "I love you too" against his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick's POV

So I have decided to take everyone to Haly's Circus since its been a long time and a lot of things have changed since I've seen my circus family.

I was driving with Jason in the passenger seat, passed out, I didn't blame him since he's been really tried lately, I mean he is growing another person after all. While Tim was on his phone with his headphones in and Damian just fuming in the backseat, Alfred wasn't with us since he had to run some arranges but I think he secretly wanted the house to himself.

Damian then groaned "Grayson, are we there yet."

I rolled my eyes "No Dami, but we're almost there don't worry."

"Grayson, why must we visit an old, boring circus that is somehow still operating."

"Because Damian, that old boring circus is where I grew up and I like you all to meet my family from the circus so you'd better on your best behavior or I'm telling Alfred" I say.

"Really Grayson, your going to be a father soon and your threating to tell on me, how childish" Damian declared.

"Well Dami, I might be becoming a dad but I'll always listen to Alfred" I answer while Damian crossed his arms, pouting even though he'd denied it.

Once we got to the fair grounds, I shook Jason's shoulder as he tiredly opened his eyes "We there yet" he yawned.

I nodded "Yep, we're finally here."

We then hopped out of car and were met with bright costumes, people dressed as clowns and tons of other performers, I wrapped my arm around Jason as we walked over to the big top when I saw a familiar top hat, I steered us over and shouted "Hey, Mr. Haly!"

He turned around with a wide smile "Dick Grayson, its good to see you boy" he said pulling me into a hug "So what's the occasion and who are these young lads."

I placed my hands on Damian and Tim shoulders "These are my brothers Tim and Damian."

"Hello its nice to me meet you" Tim said waving while Damian grunted "Hello."

I then wrapped my arm around Jason's waist "And this is Jason, my mate."

Mr. Haly's eyes widen at the news also noticing Jason's protruding body part "Well congratulations, boy. Looks like there will be another Flying Grayson" he said slapping me on the back.

I smiled as Jason cradled his bump and I rested my hand on top of it "Thank you, sir."

Haly the herded us into the big top "Now Dickie, theirs someone I'm sure would love to see you."

My eyes lit up "Wait, Zitka still around" I ask.

He nodded "Yep, the old girl is still kicking."

Jason's POV

Once we got inside the tent, Mr. Haly left to prepare the show while Dick called out "Zitka you here, girl" one of the elephants then lumbered towards us and wrapped their trunk around Dick in a hug "Hey Zitka, its good to see you, girl, I'd like you to meet my brothers and my mate" he said beaming.

Zitka then surprising started lightly poking and sniffing my bump with her trunk, I laughed, it tickled "Hi Zitka, its nice to meet you too" I said, patting her trunk while the baby started kicking, almost like they were trying to say hello too "Also the baby says hello" I add.

Dick then pushed Tim toward her "Um, hello Zitka, Dick's told us a lot about you, his elephant playmate back from his circus days" he said patting her trunk.

"You are quite majestic animal, you know but I wonder how you dealt with a young Grayson, I can barely stand the adult one" Damian commented giving Zitka some peanuts.

Mr. Haly then came running up to us, out of breath "Dick can I ask you a favor? One of our acrobat has just been injured practicing and we need a replacement so I was hopping" he asked hopefully.

Dick nodded "Sure, I'd love to."

Haly let out a deep breath "Thank you Dickie, I know that it might be hard, I mean your parents."

Dick shook his head "No, no, its been along time since I've been on the trapeze, I'd love to fly again."

Haly slapped him on the back "Well Dickie, you'd better get ready for show time."

Dick's POV

As I got myself suited up, I started feeling nostalgic as I looked at myself in the mirror when Jason walked into the dressing room "Well look at you Dickiebird" he said as I wrapped my arms around him and placed my hands on his bulging stomach.

"So you like it" I ask.

He shrugged "It definitely looks better than thought it would be and I'll admit you look pretty sexy in it, I mean its basically second skin and you also get a nice view of your ass so that's always a plus."

I shake my head "Well in that case, you know Jay that my ass will be on full display for everyone to see. Your not going to get jealous, are you" I teased.

"Nope, because I'm the only one who actually gets to do this" he says giving my ass a squeeze.

I jumped "Alright, point made Jay" I say chuckling as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Jason stayed in my arms enjoying the moment till we heard a cough, it was Tim who was looking a bit uncomfortable while Damian who looked disgusted. "We just came to tell that its show time" Tim said blushing.

I nodded and herded everyone out of the dressing room we then went spit up but before Jason went to take his seat, I pulled him in for a quick kiss, he then muttered "Good luck" against my lips."

Jason's POV

We took our seats as all the lights went out then a spotlight shined down on Haly "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, tonight we have a very special show since the Last Flying Grayson will be flying once again" the crowd roar as the spot lights moved to the trapeze, where Dick stood waving to the crowd then vaulted off the podium, flew through the air and grabbed onto the trapeze bar then swung to the next one doing a triple somersault, his signature move.

I had to admit, it really was a show seeing Dick on the trapeze again, the crowd was completely absorbed in the show, cheering and gasping when it looked like Dick was going to fall, of course I knew he was going to make it, I mean he's been trained to be a acrobat since he was four so its pretty much second nature to him but I had to admit my heart dropped when I saw it and in responds to my distress the baby started kicking, I caressed my belly "Sorry I woke you up baby, Daddy just scared me a little but don't worry he's going to be fine" I whispered to my bump.

Dick's POV

After the show I met up with Jason, Tim and Damian then said goodbye to everyone but not before promising that once the baby was born we'd bring the next generation of the Flying Grayson's to a show.

As we were driving back to the manor with a passed out Tim and Damian snoring in backseat, Jason asked "So how was it being back up there again."

I smiled "It was great performing and being on the trapeze again. And I know this must sound stupid but it almost felt like my parents were up there with me, you know."

Jason's eyes softened as he shook his head "No Dick, it really doesn't, I think it sounds sweet."

I beamed "Thanks Jay" giving him a kiss then asked "So how did you like the show."

"It was great seeing you in action with that costume on" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes "Seriously Jay."

He grinned "Oh course, but I could have gone without you almost falling" he said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow "Little Wing, were you worried about me" I asked smirking.

Jason crossed his arms and huffed "No, the baby was just distressed because of it, you know."

I grinned "You know Jay, the baby's usually feels distress when your distressed." Jason blushed as he pouted, keeping his arms crossed, he looked adorable. I then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Little Wing, I think its sweet that you were worried about me even though you don't need to be."

Jason's flush got deeper as he took my hand placing it on his belly, I immediately felt the little thumps against my palm, I smiled then stoked it while Jason smiled content with my rubbing.

He yawned "Wake me up when we get the manor" he said dozing off.

I kiss his cheek again whispering "Alright Little Wing, I'll wake you up when we get home."


	10. Chapter 10

Jason's POV

I was reading in bed with it storming outside, thunder rumbled and lighting flashed in the window also the baby did not seem to like the sound of thunder since every time the it crashed outside the baby would jump in my stomach.

I then pat the top of my bump "You know baby you feel like a parasite, wiggling around in my stomach" the baby kicked my hand, almost like they were saying 'Hey.'

I smiled "Well I guess your not a parasite, it just feels uncomfortable with you moving around in there, you know." Surprisingly the baby settled down, I stroked my belly, smiling while I whispered "Goodnight baby, thank you."

I laid down on my side with a hand resting on my bump when I heard the window open, I figured it was Dick coming in through the window like the vigilante he is.

"You know Dick, coming through the window is pretty cliché even for you" I called out but when I didn't get a cheeky reply, I asked "Dick is that you" that's when the smell of chloroform filled my lungs and everything went black.

Dick's POV

After patrol, all I wanted to do was flop down in bed, wrap Jason up in my arms and drown in our scents but when I didn't find him bed, I started to get a little worried so I checked the library since the baby could have woken him up, not to mention its also Jason's favorite place in the manor however he wasn't there either so I was really starting to really freak out. I race out of the library and literally ran into Alfred "Master Dick, is everything alright" he asks concerned.

I shook my head "No Alfred, I can't find Jason. Have you seen him?"

Sadly Alfred replied "I'm afraid not Master Dick, I haven't seen Master Jason since he went to go lay down." At hearing that I started hyperventilating, Alfred then started rubbing my arm soothingly "Master Dick you need to calm down, we will find Master Jason" he said earnestly.

Tim's POV

As Damian and I walked up stairs we continued our argument from patrol "Drake, I don't understand why I can't be Batman, it is my birth right."

I rolled my eyes "Damian, we've been over this all night, you're to young and short to be Batman."

Damian sneered "For your information Drake, I have been trained since birth to become Batman."

"Your still too short, you'd be Batkid not Batman" I say grinning.

"Say that again Drake, I dare you" he seethed while I laughed but once we reached the top of stairs we were met with a distressed Dick Grayson, he was hyperventilating from what I could see and his scent gave away that he was clearly stressed about something also Alfred was trying to console him.

"What's wrong with you, Grayson" Damian asked, like the little demon he is.

Alfred stepped in "Master Damian, it would ill advised trying to provoke Master Dick, he is under a lot of stress at the moment."

Dick then turned to Damian, his eyes were dark "Jason is missing" he growled, I was shocked, Dick has never gone full alpha like this before, I glanced over at Damian, he looked like a deer caught in the head light.

"What do mean Jason missing" I ask.

"Exactly what I said Timmy, Jason's gone" Dick snarled in my face.

Alfred then grabbed Dick's shoulder and pulled him away from me "Master Dick must I repeat myself by telling you to remain calm, lashing out at your brothers isn't going to help find Master Jason."

Dick shook his head trying to clear his head, he then looked me at me with apologetic eyes "Sorry Tim."

I gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze "Don't worry about it Dick, we can't always control our instincts."

He gave me a sad smile, Alfred then cut in "Now Young Masters, I believe that we should now try to figure out where Master Jason is, don't you."

"I have an idea, why don't we look at the security feeds in the Batcave" I say as Dick's eyes lit up.

Dick's POV

I practically ran down to the Batcave, I sat in front of the computer and pulled up the security feed to my and Jason's bedroom, I played back to when I was still on patrol, I saw Jason laying in bed while someone was standing outside the window, the person then opened the window and stepped inside that's when I saw the familiar one eyed mask, it was Slade.

I stared at the screen as my blood started boiling, I watched as Slade knocked Jason out and carried him out the window. I then really wanted to punch something so I stood up, went over the punching bags in the cave and started punching the living hell out of it. My knuckles were starting to bruise but I could barely feel the pain over my rage.

Suddenly, Alfred and Tim grabbed me and tried to pulled me away but all I see was Slade in front of me so I tried to lunge forward "Let go of me" I snarled but they just kept holding me back. Suddenly I was blindfolded and Jason's scent filled my nose but Jason wasn't here, right? My anger started slipping away with Jason's scent calming my nerves and clearing my head of the alpha haze.

Once the haze lifted, my instincts finally stopped screaming at me when Damian's voice piped up "Alright Grayson, I'm going to remove the blindfold so you'd better not attack us except Drake you can take out your frustrations on him if you want, I usually do."

"Hey" Tim shouted when the blindfold was pulled off, my eyes adjusted to the lights again as Alfred directed me over to one of the examination table in the cave "Now Master Dick, please let me see your hands so I can examine the damage" he ordered promptly.

While Alfred bandaged my knuckles, Tim sat in front of the Bat computer, fingers flying across the keys, looking through various files till he shouted "I think I know where Deathstroke is."

I jumped up, almost knocking over Alfred as I ran over to the computer "Tell me what you got Tim."

"Well, I went through the files we have on Slade and found some of the previous places he's used as hideouts which one of them is a warehouse in the outskirts of Gotham so I think that's where Jason must be" Tim explained.

I then quickly suited up and went to hop on my bike when Alfred questioned "Just where do you think your going Master Dick."

"I'm going to get Jason" I say annoyed.

"Well your not going in alone" Tim says, walking out in his Red Robin gear.

"Yes, we must not let Grayson have all the fun and its not like I'm going to miss the to fight Wilson" Damian stated already on his bike in his Robin gear.

Me and Tim then hopped on our bikes and drove out of cave "Don't worry Little Wing, I'm on my way" I whisper, driving into the city.

Tim's POV

As we raced through the streets, I noticed that Dick was unusually quiet and completely focus on the mission but were trying to save Jason so his instincts must be telling him that his attention to be should be fully on finding his pregnant mate. But as I thought more Dick's instincts I started to get worried about his self control when we face Deathstroke, I then switched the my com so only Damian would hear "Damian, I need to talk you."

I heard him groan "What do want you, Drake."

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm "When we face Slade, we're going to have be prepared if Dick lose control of myself since his instincts are going to fuel his actions especially when he sees Jason and Slade."

"I suppose your right Drake even though it pains me to say that" I rolled my eyes again at Damian's theatrics but as we got closer to the warehouse my worry grew.

Dick's POV

We pulled up to the warehouse and grappled to the top of building then climbed through one of the windows in the sky light. Once inside I turned on the scanners in my mask, I found two people in the main part of the warehouse, I then raced to where Jason was with Tim shouting "Nightwing wait, we have to form a plan" but it just became background noise as I ran.

I kept running till I was on a metal railing that overlooked the main part of the warehouse, I spotted two figures on the bottom floor so I hopped down "Ah Richard, I figured you'd show up" Slade remarked nonchalantly.

That's when I noticed Jason chained to a wall, unconscious "What did you do to him" I accused with a growl.

"My employer wanted your mate although I think it has to with the fact that he's carrying your pup and I couldn't very well leave a trained bat unrestrained even one that's pregnant" he stated.

"Who's your employer" I demanded, barely keeping my anger in check.

"That's confidential, also I must say Richard, you've picked a very handsome omega to be your mate although I never pegged you for incest" Slade commented smirking as he ran his fingers through Jason's hair then placed his hand on top of his bump.

I saw red, I lunged at Slade, knocking him to ground, taking him by surprise which gave me the chance to hold him down then started punching him in the face kept till my knuckle ached but I just curled my fists tighter, putting even more force into my blows till Slade's face became a bloody and bruised mess.

I then lifted Slade and pinned him to the wall "You stole Jason and my pup away from me" I snarled in his face.

I drew my fist back to land another blow to his bloodied face when Slade chuckled "Do it Richard, go all the way, I know you want to."

Tim and Damian then suddenly grabbed me, hauling me away from Slade while I tried to trash out of their arms since my instincts were screaming at me that I had to attack the person that hurt my mate and pup "Let me go, he needs to pay" I roared.

Tim then shouted over my growling "Dick, this isn't you, this is the alpha inside you. Remember why we're here, Jason still needs your help."

That got through my anger, I looked over at the wall where Jason was still chained, I then push out of Tim and Damian arms and rushed over to Jason. I broke the chuffs holding Jason's arm up, pulled him into arms and lowered us to the floor. I pulled off my neutralizer patches and tucked Jason's head under my chin, Jason then shifted, sniffing my neck "Dickie, is that you" he tiredly whispered.

I tugged him closer "Yeah Little Wing, its me."

Jason's POV

After Deathstroke was restrained, Tim called the Commissioner to come pick him and Alfred to send the Batmobile.

Once the Batmoblie pulled up, Dick and I hopped in while Tim and Damian stayed to wait for the cops.

When we pulled into the cave, I noticed that Leslie was there, I guess Alfred must have called her, we climbed out as Leslie whisked me over to a examination table and started giving me a quick check up and ultrasound to if the baby was okay, during which Dick never left my side.

I was relieved when Leslie said the baby was strong and healthy, she also told me I needed to get some rest, Dick then surprising scooped me into his arms and carried me upstairs. When we got to our bedroom Dick gently placed me on the bed, laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me protectively "You and baby aren't hurt, right?" He asks.

I shake my head as I nuzzled his neck, wanting his scent "Yes Dick, I'm fine and didn't you hear Leslie she said that the baby's perfectly heathly."

Dick squeezed me tighter "I was scared that I might have lost you both, I should've have protected you...both of you" he said solemnly.

I placed his hand on my middle "Dick, there's nothings you could have done, you couldn't have known that Slade would...you know."

Dick then looked at me with big sad sapphire eye "Jason, that doesn't matter, if I was a better alpha, you wouldn't have gotten taken in the first place" he argued.

I then kissed Dick hard on the lips to shut him up "Dick, your the best alpha I could have asked for and I'm the one who...honestly don't deserve you" I muttered quietly, looking away.

Dick's eyes widens "Little Wing, of course you deserve me" he said earnestly.

The baby then kicked Dick's palm, I smiled "I think baby's telling you that everything's okay."

Dick gave I quiet laugh, pulled me close and whispered "I love you."

I curled into his warmth "And we love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Jason's POV

I was sitting in the kitchen, eating obviously with only Alfred in room which is surprising given that Dick has barely left my side since the whole Deathstroke incident and I know his instincts have been on full protect mode ever since and oddly it hasn't really bothered me that much having Dick around, its actually been kind of nice.

Alfred then unexpectedly asked "Master Jason, why don't you and Master Dick spend a few nights up at Master Bruce's old cabin by the lake."

"Why" I ask, wondering why he'd bring up something like this out of the blue.

"Well I just thought that you two should get out the manor and spend sometime alone before the baby arrives" Alfred calmly stated.

"Its sounds kind of nice but what if I went go into labor or something while we're gone."

Alfred shook his head chuckling "Master Jason, you won't go into labor, you still have a couple weeks till the baby's due date, if I'm not mistaken."

I shrugged "Yeah I guess, but don't people sometime into early labor" I say quietly.

Alfred then put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze "Master Jason, I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about, I think you and Master Dick will enjoy having the cabin to yourselves and getting out of house before the little one arrives."

I thought it over then nodded "Yeah Alfred, it really does sound like a good idea actually."

Dick's POV

So I was packing up the car with all the essentials we'd need up at cabin, I was actually surprised when Jason asked if I wanted to spend a few days at Bruce's cabin since he hasn't wanted to leave manor being in final the stages of his pregnancy and baby's due date right around the corner but its not like I'm going to turn down a chance to have Jason all to myself, alone together in a cabin.

Jason walked into the garage with Alfred, Tim, and a begrudging Damian to see us off, I then opened the passenger door "Your coach awaits, Little Wing" I grinned.

Jason rolled his eyes "Really Dick, how cheesy can you get."

I closed his door then popped into the driver "Come on Little Wing, admit you fell in love with me for my humor."

He snorted "Yeah, that's the reason I fell for you, not the fact that you run around in a skin tight suit all the time" he said smirking.

I shook my head chuckling as we backed out of the garage, waving goodbye to everyone then drove out to the highway, leaving Wayne manor behind us.

As we drove down the highway, I started thinking about all the things I wanted to do with Jason once we got to the cabin when I glanced over at Jason who was snacking on the lunch Alfred packed us, I smiled to myself, Jason must have noticed since he asked "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just you've already broken into the lunch Alfred pack us for the road."

"Well sorry that carrying your pup makes me hungry" Jason huffed.

"Jay, you can eat as much as you want and how is it only my pup."

"Its only your kid when it like to draw attention to itself, like someone I know."

"Hey, don't draw attention to myself" I protest.

"Yeah, says the guy who was born and bred to perform in a circus" Jason said smirking while I rolled my eyes.

But Jason then suddenly flinched so I asked "Jay, you okay."

He nodded "Yeah, the little guy just has hiccups" he stated, stroking his belly.

Jason then placed my hand on his middle where I felt his belly flexing "Poor little guy" I say, rubbing circles into Jason's stomach.

"Don't worry, they usually don't last long" Jason reassured, placing his hand over mine.

Jason's POV

Once we pulled up to the cabin, I saw just how huge it was although Bruce was always a go big or go home type of guy so it wasn't that surprising. We climbed out of the car as Dick went to grab our bags from the trunk, I walked down the path that led to front door, cradling my bump, I waited when Dick came up behind me and said "What you waiting for Little Wing, open the door."

So I turned the knob and we walked inside, I first thing I noticed was the huge fireplace in the living room, I then started checking out the rest of the house, I found the kitchen fully stocked, Alfred must have made sure the cabin was full of food for when we got here, I then checked out the master bedroom, it was huge with a massive bed next I checked out the master bath which had a tub and a shower which me and Dick could both easily fit in even with my huge baby bump.

But I was starting wonder where Dick disappeared to so I went looking for him, I found him out on the back deck, watching the sunset. I walked up beside him as he pulled me into his side and snaked his arm around my waist, placing his hand on my belly "So what do you think of the cabin" he asks.

"Its nice, I like how quiet it is" I say, snuggling deeper into Dick's side.

He nodded "Yeah, you'd never get a view like this in the city, its nice to get out in nature rather than being stuck in the city" I had to agreed, you couldn't beat the view we had with the sunset making the lake shimmer and the forest as a backdrop.

Dick then asked "You know Jay, the water looks great. Why don't we go for a swim?"

"I don't know Dick" I say unsure.

He jostled me a little "Come on Jay, I'm sure it'd be refreshing after we were in that car all afternoon."

I mulled it over in my head then slowly nodded "Okay, I guess it'd be nice."

Dick grinned then dragged me inside to get changed once in the bedroom Dick stripped down with no shame and why would he, Dick's body is amazing, I then grabbed my shorts and quickly ran into the bathroom, closing the door.

I was starting to regret saying yes especially after seeing Dick's perfect abs in comparison to my bulging stomach, I'm pretty sure Dick doesn't want to go swimming with a whale, a knock at the door then interrupted my thoughts "Jason, are you alright? Is everything okay in there?" Dick asked, concern clear as day in his voice.

"Y-yeah Dick, everything's fine just getting changed, why don't you just go ahead and I'll meet you at the lake" I shakily reply.

"Are you sure, I can just wait for you."

"No, just go ahead" I quickly respond.

"Alright Jay, I'll meet you out there" I heard Dick's voice call as he patted out of the room, I then took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and slowly slipped on my shorts since Jason Todd was no coward.

I walked out the back door, following the little path that led to the lake, I then stood on the small beach and spotted Dick a little ways out in the water when he finally noticed me, he called out "What are you waiting for Little Wing? Come on the waters great."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly trudged into the water, cradling my bump, I had to admit the water felt great on my aching feet and back, it also felt nice having the water gently lap against my swollen belly.

Dick's POV

When I saw Jason standing on the beach, absently stroking his belly with only his shorts on, made me remember a little fantasy I had of Jason in the classic Robin suit with the tunic barely covering his belly and the scaly shorts stretched to there limits, I could feel my cheeks heating up just thinking about it.

After I told Jason to come into the water, he slowly trudged through the waves as I drove underwater and swam to meet him half way. Once I was face to face with Jason's swollen bump, I pressed a kiss to it then popped out of the water, wrapping my arms around Jason and swam us out a little farer in the lake "So you enjoying our little swim" I ask, pulling him closer to me.

He nodded "Yeah, the water feels nice on my aching body since carrying you're pup is tiring job" Jason said, resting his head on my shoulder.

I placed my hand on his stomach when I felt the baby stir "I think the baby's enjoying our little dip too" I smiled as Jason closed his eyes contently while I gazed up at the full moon.

I then felt goose bumps rise on Jason's skin as he shivered, I then scooped him up into my arms "Well I think its time we head inside don't you think" Jason just nodded as I carried him inside.

Once inside, I gently placed Jason down on the couch in front of the fireplace and went to go grab some blankets. When I came back, I sat down beside Jason, pulling him into my lap and wrapped the blanket around us.

Jason sighed curling into my chest as I bundled him up in my arms but as Jason nosed at my neck and moved around in my lap, I started to get hard, it also didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about the fantasy of pregnant Jason in the Robin suit and with Jason snuggling against me, making little pleased noises, wasn't helping either.

I must have also been giving off an aroused scent because Jason's nose started twitching as he opened his eyes and looked up at me, I could see blush lighting up his cheeks as he hid his face in my shoulder "Dickie, is there a reason why you're, um...you know."

I slipped my hand under Jason's chin, tiling his head to look into his beautiful teal eyes "Jason, I think you know the reason" I huskily whisper, leaning in kissing him hard on the lips, Jason then wrapped his arms around my neck and tangled his fingers in my hair.

When we pulled apart, we were both out of breath as Jason pressed our foreheads and muttered "Dickie, can we make love."

Hearing Jason say that made me even more turned on since Jason usually says that I'm old fashioned because I usually like say making love instead of having sex or fucking so to have a blushing Jason ask like that made my self control snap.

So I scooped Jason up into my arms again "You know you don't have to carry me, I can walk on my own" Jason commented.

"I know but I want to, plus I really want you in a bed, Little Wing" I huskily reply as Jason tried to hide his blush.

Once we were in the bedroom, I tenderly placed Jason down then crawled on top of him, kissing him again, hooking my finger on the waistband of his shorts when Jason abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away "Dick I know if I can..."

"Jason, we don't have to do this if you don't want to" I quickly reassured him.

He shook his head "No I...want to, I just don't why you want to do it to with me, looking like this."

I was shocked "Jason, I don't care what you look like or that you have a baby bump which I love by the way. The only person I want to make love to is you."

I could see tears in Jason's eyes so kissed them away then placed my on the waistband of his shorts again, waiting for the okay.

When Jason nodded, I slowly pulled down the short, throwing them over my shoulder then quickly doing the same with my own, leaving us both naked.

Jason's POV

Dick gazed down at me with complete love and affection in his eyes, he then kissed me again when I felt his finger at my entrance "Oh Little Wing, you're so wet for me already" I flushed at the praise then hissed as Dick slipped his fingers inside me.

As Dick stretched me, he asked "You okay, Jay."

I nodded "Y-yeah Di-Dick, I just really ne-need your cock in me now" I panted out.

Dick then let out a little possessive growl, pulling his fingers out then lining up his cock up at my hole "You ready, Jason."

I nodded then gasped when Dick finally pushed inside not stopping till he was fully inside me, thankfully Dick waited so I was able to adjust to his girth, he then kissed me asking "You good, Little Wing."

"I'm good Dick, but I really need you to move" I breathed against his lips.

Dick gave me a soft smile, giving me another kiss "Alright Jay, don't worry we'll take it slow, okay" he murmured, setting a soft pace.

Once Dick knew he wasn't going to hurt me, he started to speed up his thrusts, we both moaned as Dick linked our hands together and nuzzled my neck "God Jay, you're so tight and good" he breathed against my neck, rocking in and out, spiking the pace up.

My chest heaved as I threw my back, moaning "Dick rub my belly, please just rub my belly" I moaned, needing Dick's hands on my belly.

Dick then let go of one of hands and gently caressed my belly "Does that feel good, Jay" he asked while all I could do was moan.

I could feel heat starting to swirl in my belly when I panted "Di-Dickie, I'm going to..."

Dick buried his face in my neck and whispered in my ear "It's okay Jason, let go."

I then came all over both our stomachs as Dick continued his thrusts through out my afterglow till I felt his excited knot bulging inside me along with his seed filling me up.

I sighed as Dick pulled me into his arms and adjusted our position so we were on sides since we didn't exactly pick the best position to stuck in till Dick's knot goes down.

I buried my face in Dick's chest, breathing in the scent of us as Dick pulled the blanket over us then soothingly rubbed my back "That was great, Little Wing."

I could feel my cheeks heating up at the praise when I felt the baby kick "Great, looks like we woke up the baby" I grumble.

"Thanks baby, you ruined the moment since I now have a grumpy Jason instead of afterglow Jason" Dick joked stroking my bump.

I rolled my eyes "Well we know whose fault this is" I say, pointing to my stomach.

"Hey, how is it all my fault, it takes two to tango Jay and I distinctly remember you asking me to put a baby in your belly that night" Dick boasts.

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly clear headed that night" mumble into Dick's chest.

"Well, I think we can both agree that it was a nice little surprise" Dick remarks, resting his on my middle.

"Yeah Dick, I have to agree" I smile, placing my hand over Dick's.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason's POV

So Dick and I ended up staying at the cabin for longer than a few nights since we decided to stay for a week or so till we had to head home since the baby's due date was right around the corner and I didn't really want to give birth in the cabin so we headed home.

Speaking of the baby's due date, Dick has been absolutely ecstatic that the baby was almost here, he's been constantly bringing up baby names and predicting weather it was going to boy or a girl, I mean we could have found out months ago but Dick thought it'd be better if it was a surprise and I agreed with him.

Also while we were away as a surprise and gift, Alfred had set up a nursery in our bedroom with a crib, toys, and clothes which included Batman and Robin onesies, I wasn't sure if it was Alfred or Tim that pick them out but I knew Damian definitely didn't and I would be shocked if he did.

But as I sat in the library, reading a book with Titus at my feet, I felt my belly cramping again which has been happening on and off for awhile now so I figured they were just Braxton Hicks but the pain has been even more intense than its every been, so I tried walking around to see if that would help but that's when I felt liquid running down my leg.

No my water can't have broken, it just can't, I'm not ready.

My heart started racing as I tried to get my breathing under control, Titus must have pick up on my distress since he stood at attention and barked, I shakily pet the top of his head and whispered "Titus, I need you to find Alfred or Dick, can you do that" he barked and raced out of the room, I smiled, good boy Titus.

I then walked out to hallway when another contraction ripped through my body, I held onto the wall, hugging my stomach, I then heard scrambling foot steps, it was Titus who started licking hand and nuzzling against me and Dick who raced over to me and pulled me close "Jason, are you alright."

I shook my head "No Dick, the baby's coming" I whisper.

Dick's eyes widened as he scooped up into his arm "Alright Jason, take deep breaths for me okay, we need to get you to a hospital."

I shake my head "No, I don't want to go to a hospital."

"Jason, this is not the time to argue" Dick protests.

"Dick, I can't go to a hospital, I'm suppose to be died remember and what if someone recognizes you, its going to bring up to many questions" I reason.

Dick seemed to mull it over in his head then nodded "Alright Little Wing, but we need to get you somewhere comfortable and Titus, I need you get Alfred as fast as you can" he ordered as Titus raced down the hallway, Dick then carried me to our bedroom.

Damian's POV

So Drake and I were having another argument, this time it was about the gender of Grayson and Todd's unborn enfant "Drake it is completely idiotic that you think Todd's child will be a girl."

Drake crossed his arms "No its not, theirs a 50/50 chance that Dick and Jason's baby will be a girl."

"Tt, yeah keep telling yourself that Drake especially since any child conceived with Todd and Grayson's genetics will most likely be male by default" I say triumphantly when Pennyworth entered the room to dust the furniture.

Titus then bound into the room barking obscenely, trying to get our attention then stood in the doorway barking "Guys, I think Titus wants us to follow him" Drake states.

While Pennyworth agreed with him "Yes Master Tim, I believe your assumption is correct."

Drake and Pennyworth then followed Titus while I reluctantly accompanied them since it peaked my curiosity.

Once Titus led us to Todd and Grayson's room, we walked in and found Todd lying on the bed, curling in on himself while Grayson was sitting at his bedside, brushing hair off his forehead and clutching his hand.

"Oh my Master Jason, you've gone into labor, I must contact Doctor Thompkins at once" Pennyworth exclaimed, dashing out of the room, so that explains Todd's constipated look.

Todd then let out a loud moan so Grayson disgustingly peppered kisses all over his face while whispering sweet nothings to him.

Dick's POV

God I feel so useless, Jason's got into labor and there's nothing I can do to help him while he withers on the bed, whimpering and moaning in pain.

I peppered kisses all over his face when he moaned "It hurts, Dickie."

"I know, Jay" I whisper, rubbing our noses together.

Jason then shifted to lay on his back, wrapping his arms around his discontent stomach so I caressed his belly which was hard to the touch when I heard Damian voice said "Uggh, can't you stop with the displays of affection also it appears that your leaking milk, Todd."

I glanced over at Jason again, seeing his flustered expression, I then stood up and turned to Tim and Damian, who I didn't even realise were in the room and growled "Shut up, Damian."

Damian flinched, I felt bad for snapping at him but I couldn't just let him humiliate Jason for something that he has no control over. I then turned back to Jason and gripped the bottom of his shirt "Come Little Wing, lets get this shirt off."

Once I tugged off Jason's soiled shirt, Alfred barged into with Leslie in toe, who rushed over to us "I came as soon as Alfred called me, now Jason how are you feeling."

"Oh you know just peachy, I mean the baby's just trying to claw its way out of me so how do you think I'm feeling" Jason remarked.

"Don't get snippy with me, young man" Leslie scolded.

"Sorry" Jason apologized.

"Its alright. Now first things first Tim, Damian, I'm going to have to ask you leave" Leslie ordered calmly.

"Why" both Tim and Damian asked in unison which was kind of funny, giving that they act like they hate each other.

"Because I'm sure that Jason would be more comfortable, if there less people in room" Leslie replied promptly.

So Alfred herded them out of the room when Jason groaned again, clutching his stomach, I latched onto his hand while Leslie said "Jason, I'm going have to ask you to take off your shorts but don't worry we'll cover your legs with the blanket after."

Jason's POV

Once I nodded my consent, Dick then helped Leslie to get me undressed and in the right position so my legs were spread and Leslie could examine me "Well Jason, from looks of your dilation and the strength of your contractions, it appears that the baby's ready to arrive" Leslie stated.

"W-Wait what, I can't be ready to...ahhhh" I started to say but was cut off by another contraction.

"It seems the baby disagrees with you Jason so when you feel another contraction like that I need you to push, okay" Leslie ordered.

I nodded as Dick gave my hand comforting squeeze, kissing my cheek and brushing the hair stuck to my sweaty forehead, I then felt another contraction even stronger than the last so did as Leslie instructed and pushed.

That's when Alfred came back into the room "Master Jason, how are you feeling."

"Oh you know just great, Al" I huffed then gripped Dick's hand and trying to push through the pain.

I then threw my head as pain like I never felt before ripped through my body, I squeezed the life out of Dick's hand as Leslie said "Okay Jason, I need you to push as hard as you can so you can meet your baby."

"Come on Little Wing, I know you can do this." Dick whispered pressing little kisses on my sweaty cheek.

"Shut up Dick!" I roared then grit my teeth, hissing "We are never having sex again, you hear me! We are never sharing a heat again unless you wrap it, Dick!"

"I see the head" Leslie shouted over my hissing so I put all my strength into one final push and that's when the shrill cry of a baby.

"Its a boy" Leslie cheerfully exclaimed as Alfred came over with a wet cloth to help clean the baby.

Once the little guy was cleaned up, Alfred asked "Master Dick, would you like to the honors."

Dick nodded "Oh, of course" he said cutting the cord, after that was done the baby was swaddled in a blanket and placed in my arms.

As I glaze down at the baby in my arms, I couldn't believe that I have a son, he was so tiny with a full mop of fluffy black hair, which I figured must have been a Grayson family trait, I then tugged him closer to my chest as tears ran down my cheeks and I kissed his little forehead then nuzzled him.

The baby then shifted in my arms, letting out a little cry, nosing at my chest "Jason, I believe the he's hungry" Leslie stated as she help me shift the baby to one of my swollen nipples which the baby immediately latched on to, sucking at the milk it was producing, I let out a sigh at the feeling, it felt weird but also comforting in a way too.

Dick's POV

I couldn't believe that I'm now a dad and have a son, I starred down at him as he contently suckled Jason's nipple, filling his little tummy, nursing.

Leslie and Alfred then excused themselves from the room, saying we should have some family bonding time alone.

I then sat down beside Jason on the bed and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, tucking him into my side "You did it Little Wing, we have a perfect little boy" I say smiling down at Jay and the baby.

Jason then gave me a tried smile, resting his head on my shoulder "We have to come up with name for him."

"How about Thomas" I ask, threading my finger through the baby's soft fluffy hair.

"Thomas, like Bruce's dad's name" Jason asked while I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean Bruce has done a lot for us and it'd be a way to honor him, you know."

Jason then seemed to mull it over in his head "Yeah, I like it" he finally said nodding.

I smiled, kissing Jason's cheek when Thomas pulled off Jason's nipple with a pop and finally opened his eyes, they were the same teal colour as Jason's but a slightly darker shade "He has your eyes, Jay" I happily boast while Jason didn't seem to share my excitement so I asked "Is that a problem."

He shook his head "No, no its just I rather the baby take after you instead of me."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because of all of the things I've done, Dick" Jason quietly explained.

I then hugged Jason closer to my side "Jason, we've all done things and you died, anyone would've come back different and I hope little Thomas gets all your great traits" I smile, leaning in for a kiss.

When we pulled apart Jason muttered "I love you."

My smile widen as I said "I love you too, Little Wing, never forget that."


	13. Chapter 13

Tim's POV

After Leslie kicked us out of Jason and Dick's room, Alfred said we should get out of manor so I decided to head into the city to buy a gift for the baby with Damian in toe since Alfred was going to be busy with Jason giving birth and he wouldn't be able to watch him so I brought the little demon along.

As we drove into the city, Damian started ranting "I can't believe Pennyworth, kicked me out my own home" he ranted, crossing his arms and glaring out the window of the car.

I rolled my eyes "Alfred, didn't kick us out, he just wanted us out of the manor while Jason's giving birth."

"Exactly, why does Todd need the whole manor to give birth" Damian argued.

"How about you ask that question again when you give birth to another human being" I say smirking.

"Tt, that will never happen, Drake. I'll be an alpha just like Father was" Damian boasted, smirking triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes again as we pulled up in front of a toy store, it was largest toy store in Gotham so I was sure we'd find something for the baby. Once we hopped out of the car and walked inside, Damian asked "Drake, why are we in a toy store? This looks likes somewhere Grayson would take me."

"We're here to get a gift for the baby" I say, looking at the huge stuffed toys section.

"Well in that case, shouldn't we get something more useful than a stuffed animal, perhaps a katana or knife" Damian suggested.

"No! We're not getting the baby a katana, Damian."

"Tt, the first gift I ever received was my katana" Damian muttered.

"Yeah and the baby isn't going to a kid assassin like you" I retort, going back to looking at stuffed toys when I saw superhero toys, I walked over seeing the usual Superman and Batman when I surprising spotted a Red Hood plushie along with a Nightwing one, I picked them up, knowing they were the perfect gift.

Dick's POV

I was gazing down at Thomas when I realised just how tiny he was, snuggled in my arms. I then glanced over at Jason who was fast asleep, I didn't blame him, I mean if I had just pushed another person out of my body, I'd be passed out too.

I then turned my attention back to Thomas, I traced the curl of his tiny hand with my finger when he latched onto it in a tight grip, my eyes started tearing up, I couldn't help it, I was still in awe by even the little things, I then quietly joked "Looks like you've got some Kryptonian in you with that strong grip of yours."

Thomas then shifted in my arms, nuzzling my chest, wanting milk I guessed "Sorry little guy, you aren't going to get milk from there" I murmured while Thomas started sniffling then let out a cry.

I tried to calm him down by rocking him and whispering sweet nothings to him, pressing kisses to his forehead when I heard Jason groan, he sat up, yawning, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he looked over at me with tired eyes, he sighed then gave me a drowsy smile "Give him here" he said, motioning for me to place Thomas in his arms.

Once Jason got Thomas settled against his chest, the baby latched onto his nipple, Jason sighed, tugging Thomas closer to his chest "So I'm your personal cow now, huh" Jason quipped, down at the baby but with a loving gaze.

I chuckled, tucking Jason into my side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then resting my head on his.

Damian's POV

Once we pulled into the garage, I hopped out the car while Drake did the same, holding the stupid gift bag with the ridiculous stuffed toys for the baby. We then headed for Todd and Grayson's room when we ran into Pennyworth "Oh, Master Tim, Master Damian, your back.

Drake nodded, holding up the gift bag "Yeah, we just came back from getting a gift for the baby. So how did everything go?"

"Everything went smoothly, Master Jason went through labor with no complications, giving birth to a healthy baby boy so congratulations young sirs you are now uncles to a nephew" Pennyworth congratulated.

Drake then asked "Is it okay if we see them now."

"I suppose but Master Jason and Master Dick might be a bit protective of the baby when you go in just to for warn you."

Drake and I nodded then walked into the bedroom, we found Todd and Grayson laying on the bed with a small bundle in Todd's arms, nursing from the looks of it when Drake happily declared "We come bearing gifts."

"Guys, you didn't have to get anything" Grayson said but graciously accepted the gift from the Drake then shuck his hand in the bag and pulled out the plush toys "Oh my god guys, these are adorable, thank you."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you found Red Hood plush, thanks guys" Todd added.

Drake shrugged "It was nothing guys, I wanted to get a gift and I figured the baby would like them which speaking of the baby, do you think we could get a better look at our nephew."

"Of course" Grayson said while Todd looked a bit reluctant and pulled the baby closer to his chest but moved the blanket so we could see the infants face. From what I could see the enfant had a mess of black hair already on his head, a scrunched up pink face and I couldn't see its eyes since they were contently closed while he suckled Todd's nipple.

"It appears he got your hair, Grayson" I commented while Drake asked "What's his name?"

"Thomas" Todd answered when the baby pulled off his nipple and opened his eyes, they were a similar teal colour to Todd's but slightly a darker shade which I assumed came from Grayson.

"You named him after my grandfather, a respectable name" I complimented.

Grayson then asked "So what do you think of you're new nephew?"

"I'm excited to finally be an uncle, his favorite uncle to be exact."

I was about to refute Drake's claim when the baby let out a whine and squirmed in Todd's arms, he then placed the baby on his shoulder, lightly patting him on the back till he burped. It was louder than I expected, causing Grayson and Drake to both laugh while Todd playfully rolled his eyes, adjusting the baby again and me privately thinking it was somewhat cute and that I prove that was superior to Drake by becoming the baby's favorite uncle.


	14. Chapter 14

Dick's POV

I groggily opened my eyes, hearing crying from the crib beside our bed, I slowly stood up and walked over the crib, rubbing the sleep out my eyes then picked Thomas up, tucking him against my chest which seemed to calm him down some then picked up his Red Hood plushie which was his favorite and I'll admit I was a little jealous. So I tucked it under his arm when I heard the rustling of sheets behind me, I turned around to see Jason sitting up "I guess when people say you don't get sleep with a newborn, they were right, huh" I joked when Thomas, sucked in a breath and let out another wail.

I then placed Thomas in Jason's arms and sat down while Jason got Thomas situated against his chest, ready to nurse him when surprisingly Thomas didn't immediately latch onto Jason's nipple instead just snuggling into his chest "Awe little guy, you were just lonely not hungry" Jason cooed, nuzzling the baby and rocking him gently.

"Well can you really blame him for getting a little lonely, I mean I'd hate to be away from you're motherly warm if I was a baby" I teased, kissing Jason's cheek and wrapping my arms around him.

Jason rolled his eyes but still pressed himself flush against my chest and rested his head on my shoulder with his eyes slowly drifting shut when Thomas sucked Jason's nipple into his mouth, Jason eyes then became alert as he sighed, adjusting Thomas "I guess you were hungry after all" Jason whispered.

Seeing the deep bags under Jason's eyes, I felt useless since Jason always had to get up in the middle of the night to nurse Thomas since I couldn't for obvious reasons but I wish there was a way I could feed Thomas when it hit me "Jason, why don't we get you a breast pump."

Jason eyes widened as his cheeks became flushed "W-What, why?"

"Because then I'll be able to feed Thomas and you won't have to get up every time he's hungry" I explained, wrapping my arms around him.

Jason seemed mull things over in his head then said "I guess we could go check them out but I'm not making any promises."

I gave him a soft smile "Alright Jay, its your call. I just think it would cause you less stress if we got one."

Jason then shifted against my chest so he was laying on his side with his head tucked under my chin, a classic omega position which was surprising for Jason "Okay Dickiebird, you made your point very clear, we'll go check them out but I want a few more hours of sleep, though" Jason yawned.

I smiled, pulling Jason and Thomas closer to me, giving them a squeeze "Alright Little Wing, get some sleep."

Jason's POV

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I noticed was that I was now laying down on Dick's chest with Thomas still nestled in my arms and my head still tucked under Dick's chin, I smiled, nuzzling his chest, enjoying the warmth till I remembered Dick asking about getting a breast pump which I still didn't know how to feel about.

I then felt a hand stroke down my arm, I raised my head seeing Dick's sleepy smile "Good morning, Little Wing" he murmured, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Good morning" I chuckled, resting my head back on Dick's chest while he ran his fingers through my hair when Thomas stirred in my arms, letting out an adorable little yawn "And good morning to you, little guy" I cooed, kissing his forehead.

Dick and I then basked in the moment, just enjoying our little family when Dick said "I think my stomach is telling me its breakfast."

I just snuggled into his chest while Dick chuckled "I'm guessing your not leaving you're nest yet, huh."

I burrowed deeper into his chest, mumbling "Yes."

"In that case, I'm guessing I'll be looking for a breast pump alone" Dick saided while I nodded against his chest.

Dick's POV

After I brought Jason breakfast in bed, I got ready to head into city but not before giving Jason a goodbye kiss and little Tommy too. Also I decided to bring Tim along because ever since Jason had given birth to Thomas, he hasn't wanted to leave the safety of his nest in our bedroom and I didn't really didn't want to pick out a breast pump without a little impute and I was a bit too embarrassed to ask Alfred so I brought Tim along.

"Thanks for coming with me, Tim" I said as we walked into the baby supplies store.

"No problem Dick, but I have to ask why Jason isn't here to help pick out some so...personal" Tim asked with his cheeks turning a little red.

"He didn't come because he's still nesting" I explained.

Tim nodded "That make sense, I mean Thomas is only a few days old and most omegas are usually in their nesting periods for sometimes up to a month and there's the added fact that he gave birth in that room so its not surprising that he doesn't want to leave his nest" Tim rationalised.

I nodded as we found the aisle with the breast pumps, looking at the various different models, I had no clue which one to buy, Tim then asked "So you know which one your going to get."

I rubbed the back of neck, sheepishly "Uh, no."

Tim then raised an eyebrow "Dick, don't tell me you have no clue what your doing."

I gave a shaky laugh "Well in my defence, I only thought up the idea last night."

Tim gave me a really unimpressed look which I expected more from Damian than him when an employee came up to us asking "Can I help you two with anything today?"

I was about to tell them no when Tim cut in saying "Yes, my brother here has no idea which breast pump to buy."

"Oh well in that case, the first question should be what is your budget and what functions you would like it to have" the employee helpfully explained.

"Well money isn't a problem and I guess biggest thing is I want it to be comfortable, my mate seemed a bit...hesitant to get one."

The employee nodded in understanding "Okay than this is the model for you, its made with upmost comfort in mind and very efficient as well."

"Alright, we'll take it."

Jason's POV

After I finished eating the breakfast Dick brought me, I fed Thomas, burped him then laid him against my chest as I turned on the tv.

I started channel surfing, trying to find something to watch when Thomas started fussing, I looked down at him, seeing that he was making little grabbing motions with hands, that's when I noticed that he didn't have his stuffed toy so I scanned the room, spotting his Nightwing plush in the crib and his Red Hood one on the floor, I scooped it up, knowing it was Thomas' favorite and I'll admit I was a little smug about it but I also decided to grab his Nightwing one, tucking it into his blanket and swaddling him again.

I then rested Thomas in the cradle of my arm and tucked him against my chest which seemed to calm him down enough that he went back to sleep so I went back to my channel surfing. As I mindlessly flipped through channels, my mind started to wander back to the breast pump Dick went to get, I then got this weird feeling in chest, I guess it had to due with my instincts since every time I thought about using a machine instead of nursing Thomas myself, it just felt wrong somehow but I pushed the feeling aside since I had to admit that Dick did make a good point.

I laid back, closing my eyes when I heard the door swing open and Dick's voice sing song "Jay, I'm home."

"Shush, I just got him to fall asleep" I said glaring.

Dick sent me a sheepish smile "Sorry, Jay."

I rolled my eyes then asked "So did you get it?"

"Yep" Dick said placing the box on the dresser and unboxing it while I stood up and gently laid Thomas in his crib then walked up beside Dick.

Dick's POV

Once I got the pump out of the box, I heard Jason let out a sigh then asked "So we doing this?"

"Yeah Jay, if you want to" I say plugging the pump in while Jason got himself comfortable and hooked himself up to machine, "You ready, Jay" I ask about to turn on the machine.

Jason took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah okay, lets do this."

I then turn on the machine which made Jason jump, "Jason, you alright? Do you need me stop it?" I ask while Jason shook his head and let out a sigh.

"No Dick, I'm fine, it just startled me a little" he reassured "But it does feel off cause its cold" Jason said with a shiver.

"Well since you agreed to do this, I'll take feeding duty tonight since we both know that Thomas will probably wake up tonight" I say since it was my idea to get the pump in the first place while Jason nodded.

"Alright, deal."

Jason's POV

Dick and I were fast asleep with Dick spooning me as usual when on cue we heard Thomas' cry, Dick then stood up, tiredly yawning "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Next I heard him cooing at Thomas, trying to calm him down then saying "Come on Thomas lets let mommy rest and get you something eat."

I then heard Dick quiet foot steps patting down out of the room and the door opening and closing just as quietly, I felt my chest lurch at Thomas not being in my nest but I knew Dick would keep him safe and thought of going back to sleep was also sounding really nice.

So I closed my eyes again, thinking maybe getting a breast pump wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
